GOON
The Goons were formed to be a tactically advanced army that would fight the Angels in the 22nd century. They were known throughout the universe as the elite. Goon Soldiers wear green camo gear (with the special ops unit wearing black). The fact that only some of the goons make it into the Joegame universe, and with Polarstorm being the only Goon Commander remaining, all available soldiers are trained to be special ops goons which results in wearing black in the Joegame universe. The GOON Past The Goon organisation stretched over the entire universe during the Lord Darkness era, the Goons kept order and when the Angels attacked they fought for the survival of the universe. The Goons were the elite of the universe and were the only ones who could go up against the Angels, putting up a decent fight. Created by Lord Darkness and Darko in the 22nd century, the Goons became the best army in the universe due to their tactics and determination to win. With growing resourses the Goons equipped themselves with technology never seen before on the battlefield, however the Angels then appeared and the Goons had to fight for their survival, this was an extermination of mankind and there was nobody else to stand in the Angels way. Whole galaxies were turned into battlefields, large space fights as well as planetary battles raged. The Goons putting up a good defense still couldn't hold back the power of the Angels, during the war the Goons employed some last ditch attempts to preserve their battle. One of these attempts was Operation Time Junction, Polarstorm was sent back in time to retrieve an artifact that could destroy the Angel homeworld. Polarstorm returned with the artifact just in time for Operation Zanzibar to start. Zanzibar was the Goons D-Day, it was a full scale attack on the Angel homeworld deep in Angel territory, the entire Goon fleet would warp to the outer solar system of the Angel homeworld and from there traverse the Angel defenses. a third of the fleet was lost even before reaching the planet, on orbiting the planet the bombardment began and troops transported down to the surface with Lord Darkness, Darko and the artifact. The Goons took control of the Angel city, the artifact was set up in its chamber and the timer was set but before the entire Goon army could leave, the Angels broke through and so began the final fight between Darko and the Head Angel, with no way to stop the timer, the Goons retreated as well as some of the Angel army. Only Darko and the Head Angel remained, fighting only feet from the most powerful weapon ever created. With no choice left, the Goons left their second in command behind on the planet, retreating outside the solar system, the fleet watched as the Angel homeworld, Darko and the Head Angel, vapoourised in a flash of blue light, the resulting explosion destroyed the solarsystem an all Angels still within. This was the victory the Goons had been fighting for, the Angels were severly weakened and they knew it, the war raged on, the Goon taking back the universe until the Angels seemed to be no more. Before the end, Lord Darkness disappeared leaving Polarstorm in charge who decided it was best to put what was left of the army in cryogenic sleep. And so Glacies was transformed from a frozen wasteland into the ultimate Goon fortress. The entire fleet was dry docked inside the enormous hanger and the Goons themselves were all put to sleep in cryogenic units under the surface of the planet. From the main tower on the planet, Polarstorm watched as army was stored away, once all the soldiers were asleep, he began to shut down all non essential power, while Polarstorm was doing so, Lord Darkness appeared behind Polar and shot a hyperdermic needle into Polarstorms neck. Lord Darkness placed Polarstom in the command cryogenic unit and disabled the awakening protocol, he also unleashed a syrum into the Goons that would wipe every single memory of him from their minds. With this done, Lord Darkness left the sleeping planet and was never seen again. Equipment The Goon is equipped with the .404 GSC (Assault round), capable of being fired from all Goon weapons. Along with this there are the .505 GSC (Sniper round) and .380 GSC (Pistol and small arms round) (GSC= Goon Squad Caliber) Normal Goon recruits are equipped with a standard issue assault rifle, pistol, combat knife and tactical grenades. More higher ranked Goon soldiers have a choice of what weapon they want to carry, duel wielding pistols and combat shotguns have been known to make their appearance on the battlefield. Joegame Operations Environmential Combat Suit Here you can find the Goon Mask, designed to be equiped in the most hazardous of environments. It is capable of supplying clean oxygen for about two hours, after that the filters degrade and the mask ceases to operate properly. All Goon soldiers are equipped with this model. The mask was first introduced in the war against the Angels. Category:Factions